Boom Boom
by PerhapsNever00
Summary: For Day-Of-The-Dead-TattooGal! Kenpachi Zaraki has things on his mind. Big soft, round things that belong to a certain tease. Will he get the things he wants to say off his chest? Rated M, obviously. Message me if you want a oneshot!


**~I'm back, bitches. And badder then ever. Ahahaha! /wishiwasthatcool. I got a job so we'll see how this goes. I'll try to post as much as possible. This is for Day-Of-The-Dead-TattooGal! Is her birthday! Don't own Bleach or the song this is based after I Got That Boom Boom by Britney Spears (sorry if you hate her, amigo) The title sounds fucking delicious though, does it not? Enjoy.~**

**Boom Boom **

Kaoru Kurosaki was only walking through the barracks in Soul Society. That was it, right? Yet every pair of male eyes was glued to her perfectly formed ass, hiding behind her clothes. She flicked her bangs out of her face, her hair blue and pink and other colors. She was a colorful character, to be sure. She gave one man a look of irritation as he stared at her overly large chest, her clothes open enough to show how gifted she was in that area. If you got it, flaunt it. That was her policy. She made her way towards a dark shape against the sky, sitting on top of a building away from the bustle below him.

Kenpachi Zaraki. The resident lunatic.

Not that this stopped Kaoru. She climbed up to the roof, brushing herself off before she approached him, flinching slightly at the sheer force of his unbridled spirit energy. "Where's Yachiru?" She asked, hands on her hips as she stood behind him.

"Oh look." He sighed. "It's the tease. Come here to taunt everyone with those melons you got up front?"

"You got a problem with my melons?" She scowled, folding her arms and pushing them together.

"If I said I did, would you hold them against me?" He leered at her, not bothering to turn around.

"Nope." She flicked her hair out again, but she frowned. Something was bothering him. "What's on your mind? And you didn't answer my question."

"I asked Yachiru to leave. Is that a problem, sweetheart?" He growled, turning away from her as she sat next to him. He was a giant compared to her, but not too much it wasn't comical for them to be sitting next to her.

"It's not a problem. I just want to know why." She frowned, leaning in persistently. "Tell me?"

"No."

"Please."

"Go the fuck away."

"….." Kaoru suddenly smiled evilly. "Tell the melons?"

He paused, unsure suddenly. They were a really nice pair of breasts… "Fine, but not here."

"Where?"

" 'Mere." He stood and suddenly was off.

Kaoru was hard pressed to follow Kenpachi. He was incredibly fast and though Kaoru could keep up, it took a lot of concentration and energy.

Finally they arrived breathless at his quarters, him sliding open the door and glancing at her. "Ain't you stronger than that? Jesus, you can't even keep…" He swallowed. "Keep up."

Kaoru was leaning over, showing the entire world everything down to her belly button. She gasped for air, making her breasts rise and fall nicely as a slight sheen of sweat shone on her skin. She looked up, her mismatched eyes angry. "Sh….shut up…" She straightened up, brushing back her hair and walking in with him. "Nice place." She fanned herself slightly. "S'hot."

"Then take your clothes off." He grunted, sitting down on the floor. He leaned back, one knee propped up and supporting his arm. His yukata fell open to reveal his scarred, yet muscled body. He kept at it hard, and his hard work paid off.

Kaoru swallowed, averting her eyes before they wandered any lower. She sat down across from him, casual as ever. She wanted to seem like she wasn't nervous to be around him, but she was hard pressed when he lounged like that and kept looking at her body like that. "I don't wanna take my clothes off."

"I do."

"What?" She jerked her head up.

He shrugged. "I wanna take my clothes off." He grinned and she shivered, feeling a sudden animalistic need rolling off him. "That's what's on my mind."

"…should I leave?" She offered, her heart hammering in her chest. Was he suggesting…?

"Nope. You stay here. Take your clothes off too."

"…are you…do you want us to…what?" She said, the last word coming out half-whispered. She was suddenly unsure and wasn't doing a very good job of hiding it.

He rolled his eyes, shaking his head a bit. "Do I hafta spell it out for ya? Ain't you getting' the point?"

Kaoru blinked as he leaned over her, hands on either side of her hips.

"You told me to tell the melons. So I guess I'll spell it out on those, huh?" He reached up and barely brushed a hand over her breast and, to her embarrassment, she felt the center rise. "Get it now, sweetheart?"

She couldn't breathe. She nodded and his mouth came down on hers, making every shred of resistance she had tried to summon disappear. He was rough and demanding as he pushed her to the floor, hands busy 'talking' to her breasts. She flinched as his grip turned rough and his mouth left hers. He stared at her for a second, his one uncovered eye slightly confused.

"What?" She breathed, trying not to sound so flushed.

"You're…you're a virgin, ain't ya?" He sounded completely surprised.

"Problem?" She snapped, bristling.

"Nope." He grinned enthusiastically and reclaimed her mouth before she could push him off. His administrations to her more sensitive areas grew a bit gentler, however. He was very much aware of her vulnerability now and he had no intention of making a sore spot raw.

She couldn't comprehend all the feelings that were burning through her skin. They were intense and lit her body on fire, particularly where he touched her through her clothes. She reached up and gripped his yukata, clinging to him for dear life as he coaxed feelings out of her that were so delicious she had to keep from crying out.

He undid the ties to her yukata, exposing her bra-less state. He broke away to admire the girls that every man wished he could touch. He nodded approvingly. "You and Matsumoto know how to roll." He teased, the pads of his fingers barely brushing over her raised nipples.

"Nng…!" She turned away, eyes squeezed shut. "Stop, Ken…!"

"No." He pulled the rest of the yukata away. "Cause you're gonna enjoy this."

She gasped as his fingers found a better place to invest their time. Eyes flying wide open and then squeezing shut again. Once more came the vicious assault of a fire so hot, it was driving her closer to something – something she'd never had the pleasure of experiencing before. She groaned, nails digging into the cloth in his sleeves and equally into his skin. She wiggled, trying to escape his grip on her. "T-too much…!" She whined, trying to pull away. She peeked at him from under her eyelashes, definitely feeling hotter than before.

He leered at her. "You look too good to be true." He chuckled darkly. "You feelin' pretty good?"

She nodded, squeezing her eyes shut as his fingers pumped in and out of her. How could this possibly get any better? He stretched her as he assaulted her, reclaiming her mouth and coaxing a more positive reaction out of her as he kept at it. She grabbed at his back, ripping off his yukata with jerky movements as she bit her lip. "Ah…! So good…!"

"You ain't seen nothin' yet." He vowed, pausing. He pulled his fingers out.

She looked up, looking irritated at him for stopping when she gasped.

Clothes? Gone. Just like he promised. He kneeled next to her, proud and hard. He was chiseled everywhere and Kaoru found a spot on his thigh to stare at so she didn't look at his twitching member. He smirked. "Aw…is somebody being shy?"

She blushed. "N-no…!" She started to turn away when he yanked her back, claiming another kiss.

"You're gonna love this." He promised, nudging at her entrance.

"I-It's not gonna fit…!" She brought her hand up to her mouth, biting onto it. She was frightened, suddenly. This was it, wasn't it?

He pulled her hand away. "Hey. Knock it off."

She looked up, shocked.

He stared at her meaningfully, a characteristic scowl on his face. "It's alright. Don't freak out on me now. It's me, right? It'll be okay."

She guess that this was supposed to be reassuring and if it was anyone else, it wouldn't have been. But it was Ken. She offered him a meek smile and nodded.

He kissed her hand, his eye not leaving her face as he pushed his way into her.

She flinched as she felt pain below. Eyes scrunched up in pain, the breath caught in her throat and she laid there, willing it to go away and the feelings from before return.

He didn't move, watching her carefully for any signs that he should stop.

She slowly relaxed, opening her eyes and looking up at him. "Is that all you got?" She joked softly, wrapping her legs around him.

He grinned at her and started thrusting.

She gasped, feeling him pump in and out of her. It sent thrills through her stomach and down below, the heat pooling there again as he kept at it. Somewhere in the back of her brain she realized he was enjoying it too. There was a pause as she reached the very edge of desire, willing every inch of herself and him to push her over and into oblivion. She didn't realize she was verbally coaching him on, her entire mind focused as she shattered into an irrevocably sweet pleasure that seemed to last a millennium.

He was right. She had enjoyed it.

He pulled away from her, sitting up and throwing his head back as he gasped for air. "You..you don't do thinks half-assed, do ya?" He chuckled. "Definitely related to that whiny bitch…Ichigo."

Kaoru reached for her yukata, unable to stop the smile that spread on her face. She paused for a moment then sat next to him, laying her head on his shoulder.

He froze for a moment then relaxed, hand behind her back as he leaned into her as well.


End file.
